To Taste Your Bloody Kiss
by Darkira
Summary: Jasper, a slightly cynical vampire, has been depressed for a while. He has finally figured out why and for the last decade, he's been looking for the only one who can change that. AU/VAMP/J&E/M/Slightly OOC / For SlashBackslash2.0 and for OCDJen's bday.


**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: **To Taste Your Bloody Kiss**  
Pen name: **Darkira**  
Pairing: **Jasper & Edward**  
Disclaimer: **This story belongs to Darkira. It is rated M for a reason. Twilight belongs to S. Meyer.

This is a vampire story, it involves biting and blood, if that's not your thing, I suggest you skip it.

Oh, and these are MY kind of vampires, not the Twi-ones.

**To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: ****www . fanfiction . net/c2/68069/3/0/1/**

**:: :: ::**

It had taken me ages, and trust me, when I say ages I mean it literally, to locate him again. Since vampires were out of the closet now, things had become easier. I could hire human private eyes to keep an eye out. Of course things were different, we weren't accepted or recognized in the society yet so there were very few vampires who had tax records or businesses in their name. That wasn't how I had found him.

It was his appearance. One night, two weeks ago, I had received a call from my contact in Great Britain. I had never really thought he'd go back there but I suppose I was wrong.

"Mr Whitlock?" the hesitant, slightly shaky voice with a thick British accent asked me.

"Yes?" I spoke to my cellphone, keeping it away from my ear. Vampire hearing didn't always go together with modern technology.

"I...I think I've found him, sir." the voice said and something strange happened within, where my long gone soul had once been.

"Where?" I know my tone was neutral as ever, even menacing, but I didn't care as it hid the turmoil inside.

"London, sir. From what I gather he works in piano bars and plays in restaurants. Six foot, clear green eyes, reddish, almost bronze hair. And he calls himself Anthony Masen," the human babbled the details as if reading them from a list which probably was exactly what he was doing.

"Email me an address and once I'm certain it is him, you'll get your money." I barked and just as I was about to press the red button, he asked "Which address, sir?" in a hesitant, scared tone.

"All of them."

**:: :: :: ::**

I flew during the day, asleep in my coffin, safely tucked away inside the airplane. There were more and more these services, humans who were either on vampires' side or plain greedy and wanting their part of the money the undead had gathered during their centuries.

Surprisingly smart for a human.

When I arrived in Heathrow, I was already awake in my coffin, waiting for the lid to be unsealed. I felt hungry as well, but I could wait until I got to the city. I hadn't been in London in decades, but from what I heard, there were vampire-friendly clubs there now.

That meant only one thing; free blood. The humans who had figured out they got off by letting a vampire feed off them were gathering into certain clubs, waiting for vampires who needed the blood to sustain themselves. Of course it was a dangerous addiction, being bitten. There were already reports of drained humans being found in parks and such...just because they were addicted to the rush the bite gave them.

Certainly a vampire would stop drinking from a human whose heartbeat was slowing down, at least if they cared not to kill. The problem with these addicts was that they could lie about being healthy enough to feed a vampire. A hungry vampire would take their word for it for sure and then suddenly the heart would stop.

It was all so very tricky. I made a point not to feed from anyone but humans who were clearly healthy and, preferably, never bitten before. It was a rush, a high, to have the human's endorphins release in their blood and to taste that pure lust.

The coffin shook around me as it was pulled out of the plane and into the hangar. I could hear the human's heartbeat and then another. The first one, the one who was opening the seal of the coffin, had a steady heartbeat that told me he wasn't nervous. My so called gift told me as much as well.

The second human was sending nervous, frightened energy and his heart was beating so very fast. If I had cared, I would have been worried he would give himself a heart attack. The devilish side of me thought about baring my fangs and hissing as soon as the lid was opened, but that would be terribly rude of me.

So I laid there, with my eyes open but not directed to the first face I'd see. Humans thought that threatening, their instincts would warn them about being faced with a predator. That had been the greatest fear for most people, their natural instincts warned them of being the prey after thinking of being on the top of the food chain since the very beginning of time... Well, that had been the _initial_ shock. The second wave had hit them, when they had figured out we had _always_ been there. They had _never_ been on top for real, we had just let them believe they were.

"Mr Whitlock, sir," the less nervous human said politely and nodded, making brief eye contact.

I merely nodded back and sat up. There really was no graceful way to get out a coffin. Mainly because you were supposed to stay in one forever.

My eyes found the other human, a young man who was terrified and on the verge of wetting himself.

"Would you please relax?" I asked and the poor boy trembled as he was addressed by one of my kind. "I will not hurt anyone here," I said dryly and got up as smoothly as possible, but kept my movements slow and humanlike. I could tell the older human was amused by this. He mouthed 'thanks' to me when the boy wasn't looking.

"I assume everything has been taken care of?" I asked and the man nodded.

"Yes, sir. The car is waiting outside the hangar. It's safe already," he said and then offered me a tight little smile, "but then again you already knew that."

I smirked, "Yes." I, like every vampire would, could tell the sun's position even from my travel-coffin. Survival-instincts, the fanged way.

Reaching for my pocket, I took out my wallet. I tipped the man and then took another bill, a large one, and walked the few steps between myself and the boy. I held out the bill towards him and he swallowed.

"S-sir?" he rasped.

"This is for not pissing yourself or passing out. Next time, try to breathe," I smirked, tucking the bill inside the front pocket of his uniform before turning on my heel and walking away.

My luggage, one suitcase and two dress bags, were shipped beforehand and they were at the hotel already. I had made sure the hotel would be safe as well. The glasses were tinted and had suntight blinds on all windows as well.

I breathed in the cool night air of late summer and felt the rush of being on this island again. It was home, even more so than Texas. Even though Texas would always hold a place in my heart, this was where my good memories were. This was where his family was from originally, this was where I had taken him first when it was safe to travel with him and more importantly, safe for him to travel.

I had created him, though he had joined some others later on. He had never had my name, either Whitlock or Hale, instead insisting on keeping his birth name, Masen, at first. Then later, when joining Carlisle's family, he had begun to call himself Cullen.

They still thought I had been created by Maria. That I had been a human just before the Civil War. The only one who knew the truth was Carlisle, and that was because he was intuitive like that. He knew I was much older than I let on, but he never said a thing about it.

How did I come to lose my only creation to a man like Carlisle Cullen?

It was easy. I was wild, from a different time. 'A brute and an uncivilized bastard'. The words had been spat at me by Edward during one of our legendary fights. Both of us knew that wasn't the truth.

In reality, he couldn't face the fact that I had power over him. A power I'd use, sometimes even indulge in.

Carlisle and his family...they were...peaceful, feeding on animals, weak, submissive. I would never be that. Even now, when we were out and Carlisle's family had had to made a statement to the local paper in Forks, they were cowering in their corner of the States, trying to be as different from their true nature as they could be.

Vampires pretending to be humans... It was even more pathetic than humans pretending to be vampires.

"Sir?" the human driver of my rented limo was looking at me inquisitively.

"Yes, do take me to my hotel first. Then take the night off, I'd rather walk," I said and he, an attractive black man, nodded with a little smile.

"Certainly, sir," he said and opened the door for me.

I slipped to the luxurious back seat and enjoyed the feeling of sinking slightly to the soft yet firm cushions. Even though I didn't get aches and pains, unless injured, I could still cherish the moments of luxury, after all I had been born to absolute poverty quite a few centuries ago.

The ride was long enough for me to think about what I was doing. I was here for Edward. See, the thing was, ever since I created him, I was bound to him. No matter we were so very unsuitable for each other 90% of the time, there was a blood bond between us.

The blood of a vampire is supposed to be sacred. It heals humans to a degree, mostly superficial wounds when applied to the skin. Some claimed internal injuries as well if vampire blood was digested in the 'right amount'. What that amount was, was still unclear. More people died by trying to heal themselves with undead blood than could've saved themselves by going to a hospital...

So, the blood being sacred, it formed bonds between vampires. First of all there was the kind of bond I shared with Edward, the bond between a sire, the maker of another vampire, and the fledgling, the vampire created. It tied those two together and with some, especially if they were in some way more intuitive than others, could for example, feel each other in some ways. Sometimes it was just knowing the other was in the same area or knowing the pain the other was in by having 'ghost pains' of their own.

But there were other bonds as well. If two vampires who cared for each other shared blood, drank from each other, a bond would form between those two. Of course it would never be as strong as the one between a sire and a fledgling, but it would be there especially if they kept sharing blood regularly.

The third kind was giving a vampire's blood to a human. Just a little bit, as every vampire's blood was their unique scent in it. This was usually used when keeping pet humans. Yes I know it sounds barbaric, but throughout times there have been those kind of relationships between vampires and humans and nothing can be done about it. Willing or not, the humans 'belonged' to their vampires. Giving a human your blood meant that it could be smelled on your human by another vampire. Now, if the vampire recognizing other vampire's scent _in_ the human, not _on_ the human, would have any manners, he or she would not feed from that human, thus the vampire's blood giving some sort of safety for that particular human.

Simple, eh?

The bond between me and Edward was a combination of all three. At first he had been my pet, sort of. Not in the usual way, but I had seen him and I had wanted him, so when he first got sick I gave him my blood without him knowing it, while he was sleeping, to keep him safe from other vampires.

The second part was me turning him when he got so sick he would have died otherwise. That bond was the strongest one.

The third bond... We shared blood. Quite a lot. At first it wasn't consensual, but neither was anything else I had done to him at first when I had to control him somehow and it...it aroused me, and him. He had forgiven me most of that first year together about ninety years ago. After all eternity is a long time to hold a grudge against your maker.

Then, the few years that were actually good, when he tried to live as he should have lived, being submissive and obeying me, it was us sharing blood to strengthen our bond.

The problem lay in his personality. He had been a proud young man, despite his social status. He was meant to be a dominant, an alpha male if you will. Sadly, so was I. He could yield to me for a year or two, but then he would lose it, lose all control and I would have to put him back in his place. Until he was snarling curses at me, threatening to rip me into pieces and leave me into the sun.

But of course he couldn't, as I was so much older. With vampires, the older you get, the stronger you will become. That was the reason why Carlisle had no way of defying me, had it been in his nature to do so.

When he first met the Cullens, I could tell Edward was relieved. He fit right in. Carlisle was all about keeping the peace and the only other male in the family, Emmett, was a good natured kind of guy who had no interest in being the leader of anything. He was too comfortable to lean back and enjoy the ride, so to speak.

The females, especially Esme and Alice, immediately fell for Edward's charms and I knew I had lost him for the moment. Somehow I could tell he liked it, being the center of such attention. Alice didn't have a mate yet, though Carlisle and Esme were mates as were Emmett and Rosalie. I believe Alice hoped Edward to be his.

So when he informed me he'd stay, I backed off and left without another word. Carlisle caught up with me and asked me to stay too, but I told him like it was; I wouldn't fit in. In any way.

He let me go.

But the look in Edward's eyes when I said nothing and just left...it still haunted me now, decades later.

I never understood the look he had given me. But I wanted to, that was why I was here in London now.

I'm not a man, a vampire, to go back on my word. That was why it had taken me so long to cave in to my need of being around Edward. For when I had left, I had told myself I wouldn't go to him. I was the elder, I was the one who had to be respected, so I wouldn't run after him. He needed to come to me.

Every day after I had left him with the Cullen family, my undead heart had felt a little bit more empty. A human would call it depression. For me it was like another death. I couldn't admit it though, that it was for the loss of him. If I would admit that, I would also admit I had more feelings for him than what I had ever told him.

About ten years ago I had caved in and contacted Carlisle. They were living in Alaska. To my utter shock, he had told me that Edward had left them about five years prior and they had no idea where he was. When I asked for a reason, Carlisle told me he didn't know. When I asked about Alice and Edward, he chuckled a little, surprisingly darkly for the good doctor I had once known and told me things hadn't worked out.

That day I had put my tabs out there, trying to find my only fledgling. For what, I didn't quite know. At least that was what I told myself.

When the limousine stopped in front of my hotel, The Midnight Sun, I got out of the car and told the driver I'd call him if I needed his services.

I straightened my suit jacket and the vest underneath. I was dressed as I dressed for business, having found out it was the smartest way to travel. People treated you with more respect if you looked important and that was certainly something I could pull off.

The man at the hotel entrance opened the door for me. He was a vampire, a quite young one, but respectful. I paid no attention to him, I wasn't here to make conversation, after all.

At the reception I got my key to my suite without having to ask for it. The vampiress who owned the hotel had already filled them in that I was arriving now, probably given them my description as well.

As soon as I was in my room on the second to highest floor, I unpacked my laptop and tossed my jacket on the couch. While the machine booted, I considered my options briefly. Then I decided there was no time than the present and once I had the email open on the screen, I read the address and had it memorized.

It was the piano bar Edward worked at, so I decided to change into something more comfortable. I undressed, took a quick shower with water hot enough to burn a human, and dried myself after.

Picking up a navy button up and a pair of comfortable jeans, one of the best inventions as far as clothing went, I decided to not wear underwear and grabbed a pair of well worn comfortable boots from my suitcase. I knew I looked like some cross between a rocker or a biker and a businessman, but I didn't really give a damn.

Running my fingers through my curls I smirked at myself in the mirror. My hair was chin length, I had cut it before, keeping it remotely short at some point, but since it had been this length when I was turned into a vampire, it never grew any longer. So when I left Edward behind, I cut my hair. He had liked it longer and I... Maybe it was a way to rebel for him not wanting me and wanting to stay with the Cullens instead?

In one of my dress bags was my trusted leather jacket that I now took out and put on. One more look in the mirror and I was ready. I checked my location and the shortest route to the bar online, before walking out of the door.

The doorman of the hotel smirked at me shortly, probably because my appearance had changed so much in such a short time. I smiled back a little but I was busy.

First, I needed blood.

The club I had spotted on Google-maps was situated between the hotel and the bar which was more than convenient.

The bouncer, a mean looking vampire with lots of old yakuza tattoos covering his bare arms and neck, let me in. Somehow nobody in the long line complained. Inwardly I smirked.

What I liked about these vampire friendly clubs were two things; willing blood donors and quiet music. No matter what kind of a club it was, the music was turned low enough so it wouldn't hurt the vampires' hearing.

Walking inside the club, I could feel eyes on myself. Both vampires and humans alike were watching me, their emotions hit me like a freight train before I could stop them and control my gift. There was curiosity, jealousy, malice, surprisement and most of all, lust.

I found myself an empty booth and sat down, stretching my long legs a little so my boots were sticking out of the booth.

It took all of two minutes for the first human to appear. She was gorgeous, all long lashes, brown curly hair and not too skimpy dress. Very lovely.

"Hello..." she said almost shyly. I could feel the attraction radiating from her and it made me smile. What surprised me though, was the fact that I sensed the insecurity.

"Well hello there, darlin'," I drawled at her, grinning and letting my fangs out enough for her to see the tips of them but not more.

Her heart picked up and I felt another wave of lust, mixed with the natural reaction of being slightly frightened.

"Erm...do you need company?" she asked, shyly.

"Sure, please sit down...?" I said in a questioning tone and she blushed.

"Bella. My name is Bella," she said and looked me through her lashes.

"Good evening, Bella, my name is Jasper," I said and she nodded, seemingly lost in fiddling with her bracelet.

I read her body- language and emotions for a moment before asking her, "Sweetheart, you're new here, aren't you?"

Her eyes snapped to mine and she looked like I had slapped her.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind, in fact I do prefer people who haven't been drank from before," I tried to calm her, succeeding to a degree.

"Oh...okay... I just... I was told..." she blushed deeply and I waited patiently until she continued, "I was told some vampires would...sort of...tip you...afterwards."

Bella looked so damn adorable with the blush of her cheek and the little tremble going through her whole body, I had to smile.

Placing my hand on her warm arm, I waited for her to look at me again.

"What do you need the money for, Bella?" I asked and she took in a deep breath.

"College... I...I lost both of my parents last year and I don't really have any relatives..." she said shakily and I rubbed her arm with my fingers.

"It's okay. If you give me your blood, I'll pay you. If you want, I can see if I can contact any...safe vampires...for you. This," I gestured around the club, "isn't exactly safe. You need to...find someone to support you." I said and she looked pleased at first and then horrified.

"Stop right there, Bella." I told her and held out a hand to stop her. "Don't make any assumptions. I'm talking about blood, not sex. Selling either can be tricky and dangerous, but that's between you and the vampire. Give me your number and I'll call you before I leave back to States," I said and gave her my phone and she programmed her number in before giving it back.

Why was I being so nice to a girl I had just met? A human girl at that? I had no idea. Something about her just made me feel...slightly protective. So I would help her out. First pay her well and then truly try to find if any of my old friends was still living in London. Peter, perhaps?

"Listen, Bella. I'm really sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush tonight. I will, however, contact a friend or two until I find someone. Would it be very rude of me to ask if I could have a taste of your blood already? I'm usually more for small talk," I lied to her but she would never know, "but I just came here for a bite before I go meet someone."

She giggled at my choice of words, my goal exactly.

"A bite? Not a 'drink'?" she asked, blushing deliciously again.

"I think I like 'bite' better," I smirked and leaned to tug on the bow that held the curtain in front of the booth in the side. It was velvet and quite heavy. When it fell down it covered the booth from the view and I looked at Bella.

"I know not everyone is so...discreet...but this is your first time, right?" I asked and she nodded, worrying her bottom lip a little.

"Y-yes..." she said and her eyes darted around the booth before they fixed on me nervously, "Will it hurt?" she asked.

"No, if done right, it won't hurt. In fact, it can feel quite good for the human," I said and she blushed deeper. Apparently she had been told that before.

"Oh, okay," she said and took in a deep breath. It was clear she was bracing herself, telling herself to be brave.

She shifted awkwardly to sit closer to me.

"I won't charm you, you need to know how this is for you without anything messing with your mind or body," I said and she nodded. So she knew about vampires charming the humans too.

As predators we still had some responsibility, I suppose that was why we had the ability to charm our prey to stay calm. They'd do what we asked, for as long as we could stay in contact, close as possible, to them. But I wouldn't do it to Bella.

"Right then," I said and reached to wrap my arm around her. I pulled her close to me and she swallowed nervously. "Bella, darlin', there's nothing to be afraid of," I told her and looked at her. She gave me a nervous nod and I took a hold of her chin with two fingers.

At first I tilted her chin up, kissing her chastely. She was so warm and lovely, her blush radiated to me in a way I thought sunlight might have done all those centuries ago. I hadn't seen sun for so long I had forgotten.

When my fingers tilted her head to the side, she raised her hand to move her hair from her neck. I listened to her heartbeat which was faster again. Leaning my head to her neck, I kissed her warm skin with my cold lips. She shivered, making me smile against her skin.

I located her pulse point and kissed it a couple of times. The familiar feeling of my fangs protruding made the hunger within surface. I was old enough to stay in control even when very hungry, but somehow I still enjoyed this, like the moment before the first kiss, the moment before the bite was something to savor.

Letting my lips open, I touched her skin with my tongue, making her gasp in anticipation. Then I sucked her skin just for an instant before I let my fangs sink into her neck. The moment her sweet blood entered my taste buds, I heard a low growl from my own chest. She really tasted wonderful... I pulled my fangs back a little bit, letting her blood flow into my mouth with her heartbeat.

I forced myself to listen to it and her reactions. At first there was the tiny bit of pain that made her gasp. Then the endorphins kicked in and her heartbeat picked up again, just to calm down a little though it stayed faster than the norm for a while. When I finally retracted my fangs from her neck and cut my tongue with my fang to lick the puncture marks on her neck closed, she shivered again and opened her eyes, looking a bit dazed.

I made sure my fangs weren't visible and there was no blood on my lips while I waited for her to come around a little.

"So, how was it?" I asked her and she smiled a little.

"It was...strange...different...good..." she said, blushing a little.

"I only took what I needed. You might feel dizzy but if you take it easy you should be fine. Drink a lot, take vitamins and eat when you get home. Oh and if you make this a habit, some iron pills might be a good idea. Also, someone your size should probably take at least three days between giving blood," I instructed her and she nodded, clearly making mental notes about all I was saying.

"Now, I want you to have this." I told her, taking out a hefty sum of money from my wallet. She stared at it in awe. "You need it, I have plenty. Don't argue. And your blood tastes very nice, Bella. Trust me, I know." I grinned at her and she ducked her head as if embarrassed and pleased at the same time, "You can ask more money for it than anyone you know takes from theirs. Okay? Do not give out your blood to just anyone and don't sell it cheap," I said firmly and she nodded.

"I'll give you a call in a few nights time." I told her and leaned to kiss her again before pulling the curtain aside and stepping away from the booth. "I'll see you around, Miss Bella." I drawled and she blushed, giving me a little wave.

**:: :: ::**

I really loved London, staying away was because of the memories of those two years we had spent there a couple of years into Edward's second life as a vampire.

The streets were more quiet now than they had been a few years ago, but that was the case everywhere. Humans were more cautious of the dark. I couldn't blame them either. Walking in a leisurely pace, I thought about what to do.

You would think that a man like me who had had time to think about this meeting would have it all figured out by now. Wrong. I was suddenly nervous and it was a feeling I didn't particularly like.

Briefly I went through my options. There was a chance he'd know I was around by feeling me close. On the other hand he might not as we hadn't met in a long time and he wasn't actively looking for me, unlike I was him. What ever the case, I didn't want to barge into the bar and corner him. No, that wasn't an option. No matter how much I wanted to see him _right now_, I couldn't do that.

So I chose option X. I walked past the bar slowly, then made my way to the place we had loved so much in our past, the Tower of London.

For a vampire it was easy to get inside. All it took was one decent leap over the wall near the entrance gates to the area. I wandered through the streets and towards the river in the distance and found my way to one of the lower walls.

I sat down and took in my surroundings. So much death and beauty in one place... This was where they had executed people in the history...in fact I had been there to see Lady Jane Grey beheaded. Of course that hadn't happened here, near to the Thames, but up on the hill instead.

Staring at the lights of the city I loved and taking in the smells and sounds of the modern society mingling with the history of the landmarks scattered around all of London, I spent a few hours.

Then, suddenly, I felt a nudge deep within me. Like something had shifted in me again. I knew Edward was approaching me and then I felt him more clearly. Soon the little breeze brought his scent to me and I felt my chest tighten with emotions I thought I had forgotten long ago.

I bowed my head, lowering my forehead against my knees I had pulled up like a child. I wouldn't dare to look at him for some reason.

In a way it enraged me, being this vulnerable and confused. Suddenly I doubted why I was even here. What good would come from this? I knew the answer...I was here because there was no other option.

"Why are there no options but to be here tonight, sire?" his deep, melodic voice asked from somewhere close by. I felt him jump up to the wall and walk next to me.

"_I'm... I've tried to find you for the last ten years."_ Even my thoughts directed at him were jumbled somehow.

"Why is that, sire?" he asked, giving me no indication of his feelings at the moment.

"_Because life without you isn't... Nothing feels..." _My thoughts were failing me miserably.

"Ahh... And now you've found me. What will you do?" he asked in a curious voice, still letting no other emotion through. He was so very good at hiding things from me.

I raised my head and cleared my throat, a human habit that I had while being nervous. Turning my head, I let him see my vulnerability for the first time ever. His shock was clear on his face, this was probably the last thing he had expected.

While he gaped at me, at my emotions I rarely showed him, I took in his looks. He was just as lovely as I remembered. Bright, unearthly green eyes surrounded with long lashes. His hair looked windswept, copper and bronze I just wanted to feel between my fingers again. Edward had always been extremely handsome.

"Would...would you come with me tonight?" I asked quietly, making his eyes widen a little more.

He took in my words and wasn't clearly sure what to answer. Before, in our past, there had never been a choice. I would have told, not asked. It threw him off that I was now asking like this.

"Alright, I'll come with you," he said and gestured with his hand for us to get going.

I got up and jumped down from the wall just to walk to the one lining the Tower area. I jumped lightly over the wall and waited for him on the other side. When he landed next to me, he smirked at me.

"Show off...it's not fair that you can jump like that and I had to do a running jump to get over..." he said and for a moment I saw a flash of the Edward I had once seen, long before he became mine, got sick and before I turned him.

"You just need to stay alive, undead, what ever," I waved my hand, "long enough." I smiled a bit too.

Then we walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence to my hotel. The doorman took one look at us and kept his pokerface firmly in place as he opened the door. The elevator ride was...quiet. There was no strange tension or attraction, probably because we were holding back so much.

In my room he looked around approvingly. "This is interesting. Not too flashy but not modest either," he said and I just smiled.

"Have you fed yet?" I asked, kicking my boots off near the door by habit.

"You know I have, why are you asking?" Edward asked, making me look down sheepishly.

I knew, of course, I knew him better than he knew himself and I could tell pretty much everything he had done today just by his scent alone. He had fed from a male, probably on his way to work. He had no other scents on him, not on his clothes or his skin. Nobody had gotten too close to him in a while, even though the residual scents of the bar lingered upon him.

The most important thing was that there wasn't another vampire's blood in him. He hadn't exchanged blood with anyone else but me at least in the last few months.

"Small talk?" I asked and he chuckled.

"You really have changed, haven't you, sire?" he asked and made me frown.

"Please...call me by my first name. Not 'sire'...that sounds so..."

"So ancient? Too much like the past? The truth?" he said, his tone getting more and more bitter by the moment.

"Edward..." I breathed, walking to the large windows. The blinds were still open and would be for hours as they had sensors in them that would make them close when the light outside began to grow lighter.

"What, _Jasper_?" he asked and I winced at the way he said my name, like a curse word. "You can't handle the past? What you did to me? How you just _left me behind_?" his voice was closing in on screaming at me and I just stared at me with my mouth open.

"Wha..." I managed to get out before he was stalking towards me.

"You never wanted me, did you? What was I, a charity case of some sort? Some poor kid you thought you'd save but I wasn't what you expected so you dumped me, is that it?" Edward looked glorious, his eyes blazing green flames, the rage he felt making his fangs protrude, he looked positively lethal.

"No!" I gasped, "Let me explain, Edward please!" I begged as he stopped before me. I wasn't sure if he'd kiss me or throw me through the window or hit me... At the moment any of those options seemed possible.

"Then say it now, you have three minutes, sire. After that I'm walking out that door and you won't come around to fuck with my head ever again!" he snarled at me and I raised my hands to rub my face.

I needed to make this good, choose my words right. Otherwise I'd lose him for good.

"I...I saw you about three weeks before you got sick," I confessed, not having told that to him ever before.

Edward gasped and looked at me in shock.

"I wanted you...but you were engaged to that girl...I knew...and things were different..." I probably looked as distraught as I felt.

Edward walked to the armchair in the corner and slumped down, hiding his face to his hands as he listened to me.

"So when you got sick, when she abandoned you like everyone else did, I sneaked to your room one night... I gave you my blood to keep the other vampires at bay. Some were looking for sick people to drink from... I didn't want anyone to kill you in case you had a chance to get better...

"When you didn't...get better I mean, I came to your bed at the hospital and killed you myself. And then I gave you this life. Only...only I didn't realize how different we were. How hard it would be for us to be around each other...

"And then...then I did the only thing I could... I was the kind of sire mine had been for me centuries before..." I said and Edward gasped.

"In the late fourteenth century." I answered his question. "Because it was an advantage to say I was younger than what I really was." I answered the second one. He just nodded and looked at me with questions in his eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" it sounded like the words escaped his mouth, like he didn't really want to ask them.

"I left you, because I thought it was what you wanted. To be a part of that family where you didn't have to obey anyone's command like you had to do with mine. And..." I said and dropped my gaze from him, "and I thought maybe...just maybe you'd be happier with Alice."

The silence fell between us, my minutes were up long ago but he hadn't left.

Leaning to the wall between the large windows, I kept my eyes on the floor. I didn't move, blink or breathe. I was fully prepared to hear the door open and close, to never see him again, and it was killing me, bad pun or no bad pun.

When I heard Edward get up, I closed my eyes and felt my body tremble as my cold undead heart began to break.

And then suddenly I realized he was standing before me.

"Jasper? Do you know that leaving me was the worst mistake of all your centuries?" he asked in a voice that betrayed no emotion.

I nodded, not opening my eyes.

"Look at me, please, my sire," he said in a gentle tone I couldn't resist. So I raised my eyes enough to be able to look at him. He was several inches shorter than me but I had made a point of not looking at him.

"When you left me, I thought you didn't want me. That you didn't...love me..." he said hesitantly. "And now, with what you just told me, I know you loved me more than you'll ever know." There was suddenly conviction in his tone.

I know I looked surprised because Edward smiled at me almost gently.

"How do I know when you didn't know yourself?" he asked and I nodded. "Because you let me go, even though you clearly didn't want to. You sacrificed your own questionable happiness for me to have a possibility to be happy," he said and smiled again.

"Of course it was a fucked up thing to do. I never wanted to be without you, but since you rejected me like that I tried to make the most of it," he walked away from me and stood in the middle of the suite. "You see, Jasper, at that point I had fallen in love with you," he said and looked at me, looking so open and vulnerable for a moment I doubted I had ever seen him like that before.

"You...you had?" I managed.

He nodded, "Yes, and no matter how much I tried I never got over the loss of you," he swallowed.

"I...I never got over losing you either," I confessed, again showing how weak I was before him.

"You know...it wasn't always so bad...being dominated by you," he smirked at me, making my body react to his tone. I felt the girl's blood warm me from inside, making me teeter on the edge of arousal in itself. Edward's words and tone made the memories my body had of him surface.

"Really? Could've fooled me, darlin'," I purred at him and took a step forward.

We were clearly done talking. Instead we were ready to show that our words were the truth. If there was more talking to do, that could wait. Right now we needed to reconnect.

"Well...I was just figuring that out...before...before we met the Cullens." he said and I noticed how he didn't use words like leave or stay. He was trying to keep this balance for now.

"Would you like to see how it is now? If you can submit yourself to your maker again?" I knew I looked predatory as I closed in on him with a smirk on my lips and my blue eyes flashing with all the emotions I had hidden from him and even myself for the last decades.

"Y-yes...please..." Edward breathed, backing slowly towards the bed.

Him being willing and telling me as much made me lose control. I pounced him, landing us on the bed, me on top of him. I was growling, my fangs were out but so were his. The excitement made our more primal side kick in.

In a few moments both of our clothes were shredded and on the floor and I was between his thighs, leaning over him as I kissed him roughly. When our fangs broke skin of our lips and tongues, the taste of blood made us both growl and grow impossibly harder. My hips rocked, rubbing our erections together, and for a moment all there was, was the taste of our blood mingling in our mouths and the sensations of skin against skin.

One good thing about being a vampire is that you're dead. You don't need to breathe, so the kissing can go on as long as you want it to. Edward was kissing me back fiercely, but soon I felt his fingers grip my hair as he tore my mouth off his.

"Wait..." he gasped and licked his other hand a few times before wrapping his fingers around my cock, spreading saliva and pre-cum on my length.

"You know...I do have lube somewhere..." I told him and he chuckled huskily, his eyes blazing green. "Don't even think about leaving this bed." he growled ever so sexily and squeezed my cock lightly, making me moan. "And now, sire, take what is rightfully yours," he said, raising his knees up.

He was truly giving himself to me willingly. I never thought it would be such a turn on...

Positioning myself at his entrance I pushed into him. It was different for vampires, we healed so fast the initial pain like this meant nothing. We could be as rough as we wanted to be, though I didn't really want to hurt him right now.

"Don't stop," Edward gasped and raised his legs to my shoulders. I thrust into him, marveling at how well we fit, how I hadn't realized it before, how I had taken his hatred and not seen the budding love, mostly because I had been so afraid of it myself.

There was nothing slow or gentle about what we did, but it wasn't fucking or just me taking him. It was making love in a different way and we both knew it.

Rocking my hips back and forth I listened to the sounds Edward was making, realizing they were familiar, I had indeed heard him make these same sounds before but had always brushed them off. How stupid had I been...

"So...close..." he whispered and let his legs fall down from my shoulders.

And then he did the most erotic thing a vampire can do. He looked at me with lust filled eyes and tilted his head up and to the side, baring his neck to me.

The primal growl that erupted from my chest almost startled me, almost...

I whipped my head down and as soon as my mouth made contact with his smooth skin, my fangs were sinking to his neck and his blood filled my mouth like the nectar it was for me.

Without thinking, I used my strength and flipped us over, never losing contact with him. I was still inside him and still drinking from him when I landed on the bed on my back.

I felt the wave of confusion from Edward as he wondered why I changed position like this. When I tilted my own head as much as I could, he understood and the growling purr he let out made my cock twitch inside of him.

He moved his head, finding an angle to be able to bite me and then I felt the sweet pain of my lover's fangs piercing my skin and letting my blood flow to him.

It took only a few seconds, my bite, turning us around and him biting me. My arms wrapped around him now and the way he was above me, straddling me but leaning forward into our bites, left me just enough room...

I planted my feet on the bed and thrust up into him a few times in a quick pace. That and all other sensations coursing through our bodies suddenly threw us both into the darkness, into the sweet release only known to vampires.

I don't know how much time it took, maybe a minute, maybe ten, for us to come down from our violent orgasms. The first thing I registered was that both of us had let go of the bites at some point. The wounds had healed, probably as soon as the bites had ended.

Then Edward's baffled but happy and satisfied chuckling pierced the rest of the haze I was in.

"_What?"_

"It...it never was this good, was it?" he asked between chuckles and I had to laugh at him.

"_No, no it wasn't..."_

"I hope you have enough clothes for me to borrow some..." he said in a tone that indicated he wasn't upset about his clothing ending up on the floor in more pieces than he had originally worn.

"I think I can go out and buy you some more..." I said out loud and he got up, straddling me again but not letting me slip out of him.

"Hmm...sounds like a deal. So does this mean I'm a kept man now?" he asked and raised a brow, flashing me his crooked smile.

"If you want, it could mean that, yes," I answered.

"And even though I'm yours to do as you wish...would you agree to live in here?" he asked and my chest filled with hope, something I hadn't felt in so long time.

"Yes, I would..." I breathed as he rocked his hips just a little, making my cock harden within him.

"Would you also agree that we could use a pet? A human pet?" he asked, it was something he had never wanted before. Of course times had been different then but I was never opposed to such thing.

"Maybe..." I said and he rocked in a wider arch now.

"Just maybe?" he purred, wrapping his long fingers around his own cock that was standing proudly against his stomach again. Hands up if you love the vampire stamina...

"You know..." I gasped as he leaned forward enough for me to almost slip out of him before slamming himself down on me, making us both groan with the pleasure, "I might just know the pet..." I managed before he took over and ravaged my very willing body.

Suddenly this partial submission wasn't such a bad thing after all...

**:: :: ::**

**A/N:** Please let me know if it sucked. Har har.

(Thanks, _**hidingfromsomeone**_ for your mad beta-skillz. ;))

**By the way...**

This story started as a 'little something' for **OCDJen**'s birthday.

Now, about 9k words later, it's a whole other story. But Jen loved it and she encouraged me to enter it to the contest.

So if you liked it, keep an eye on when the voting begins and VOTE.


End file.
